


白玫瑰，烟草，伏特加

by Onismdawm



Category: All Lun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onismdawm/pseuds/Onismdawm
Summary: *ABO有私设*涉及捆绑、强制爱，剧情狗血





	白玫瑰，烟草，伏特加

-

在我荒瘠的土地上你是最后的玫瑰。

01

邓伦不自觉夹紧了腿。  
他的意识浮上水面——混沌中他感受到自己的私处正遭受着侵犯，异物感使他不舒服地皱起眉。  
五感逐渐清晰起来，辛辣苦麻的烟草味涌入他鼻腔，紧跟着的是凶烈的伏特加酒，火一般燎拨着他的神经末梢。  
这个信号像盆冷水将他从头到脚淋透，让他狠狠打了个激灵：这无疑是一个绝对强大的alpha才会有的信息素。  
他猛地睁开眼，却从黑暗中坠入另一处黑暗。一条粗麻布料绑住了他双眼，黑蒙蒙的视野里只有右侧泄入些暖黄的光，那是邓伦睡前习惯性开着的一盏床头灯——这是他自己的房间没有错。

但除此之外一切都不对劲。这个熟悉的空间里沉默潜伏着一个危险入侵者——而且近在咫尺，他能听见那人的呼吸声，他甚至怀疑下体里一动不动的异物就是那人探入的手指。  
邓伦想扯掉眼前的布，却骇然感知到手腕上套着冰冷坚硬的镣铐，他意识到自己的双手被一左一右吊在两边床角。他企图逃脱，只能听到徒劳的铁链晃荡的声音。  
后背被冷汗打湿，无边的恐惧如夜向他袭来，扼住他的脖颈，叫他呼吸都困难，整个人如坠冰窖。诡异的，未知的一切像把悬在心头的刀，人心最深的绝望无过于此，他知道它一定会落下，但完全无法知晓它将何时以何方式落下。  
邓伦蠕动着颤抖的双唇，发出的声音却只是意味不明的呜咽——胶布正紧绷着贴住他的嘴。  
但他的挣扎与呜咽并不是无意义的，似乎成为什么开关，解除了入侵者身上的封印。

那个alpha开始动了。  
身下的异物撤出。劲冲的、掠夺一切的烟味和酒气忽地袭上来，与最深的恐惧一同完全笼罩了他。  
邓伦的睡裤连带着内裤早就不知所踪，空调的凉气吹拂在他赤裸的下体，肌肤上就立刻起了层颤栗的颗粒。一双粗粝的手掌覆上来，稍施力气就把他的大腿从腿根处分开，掰到最底，  
花穴似乎是第一次暴露在光下，嫩粉的穴口可怜地颤抖着，翻卷出一点点红肉来，刺激着视网膜。  
接着一个滚烫的硬物抵上来，戳碰着细软又敏感的穴口。  
由于视觉被剥夺，触感被头脑无限放大。邓伦能很清晰地感受到那个坚硬炽热，即使陌生，动物本能也告诉他接下来要发生的事绝对要超出他的已有认知。  
他全身挣扎起来，想从禁锢中解脱，但凭一个omega的力量是无论如何也办不到的。他被摁实在那人身下——

干涩紧致的甬道被狠狠插入了。  
“呜———”  
邓伦好像被谁扯住了发根，猛地向后昂起头，梗着脖子从喉间爆发出濒死的叫声。下体好似被撕裂开了，有温热从相连处滴落，也许是他的血。  
泪水不受控制地疯狂涌出，粗布洇湿了一大片。  
被进入了，邓伦绝望地想，他完了。  
粗大的阴茎将他的内穴撑得圆满，不留缝隙，任何轻微的动作都会牵扯出他钻心刺骨的痛楚。  
他从小到大就怕疼怕得要命，无声的泪无止尽地往外淌。

奇怪的是，那个alpha进入后就静静埋在体内，仿佛是察觉到他停下抵抗背后的冰冷绝望。  
下一秒一个湿湿软软的物什就轻轻扫在脸上——压着他的人在用舌尖舔舐他的泪，一下一下轻点着滑过，所触之处带起一阵痒意。  
那原本苦涩辛麻的信息素，这样近的距离再嗅，似乎裹着幽幽浮动的雪松香——竟有些温柔。

然后他睡衣的下摆被高高卷起，一粒乳果落到一只粗糙的大手里。敏感的樱果被拇指和食指夹住，掐揉起来。那指腹覆着一层硬茧，几个来回，软嫩的乳尖就被搓得发红发痒，很快颤颤巍巍地充血变硬。  
一阵细麻的电流从胸前开始，在邓伦体内流窜点火。他忍不住“嗯”了一声，那声音小猫似的搔着耳膜。  
这似乎取悦了那人，他感到另一边的乳头被含入温热湿滑的口中，灵活的舌头卷着那颗乳果，被嘬嘬吮吸出水泽声，仿佛他的乳头下一秒就能被吸出奶汁。  
吸力把乳尖往外拽，牙齿刮磨着乳晕，湿热的舌头又温柔舔弄。酸麻痒里夹着拉扯的疼，爽得邓伦呜咽出声。他不愿承认自己被吸得好舒服，绵麻细润的快感却让他的眼眶里不知不觉又含了一包泪。  
最后两颗乳果都充血着肿大了一圈，硬挺在胸前，泛着水光，敏感得一碰就会引起邓伦浑身的颤栗。

室内悄悄弥漫开一阵清甜香气——是大马士革的白玫瑰，一株沾着露水含苞待放的白玫瑰。  
与此同时，产生变化的还有邓伦那根粉嫩可爱的性器，向上翘起，小孔淫糜地滴着水。只不过是乳头被陌生人玩弄底下就起了反应，纯洁至极，也淫荡至极。  
他紧闭着眼嗅到自己的信息素，清楚地意识到自己居然就这么被逆推着进入了发情期。巨大的羞耻感连带着快感浪潮般层层翻滚上来，身体愈发敏感起来。

恶魔的指尖往他下体摸去。圆硬的指甲沿着阴唇缝隙划过，力气往下，便轻而易举地陷进去。指端被两瓣滑嫩的肉唇紧紧包裹住，指腹就按在了那颗凸起的阴蒂上，重重揉了下去。  
“唔！——唔嗯……”  
邓伦被尖锐迅猛的快感刺激得脚趾蜷缩，青白的脚背绷直了颤抖着。  
极敏感的阴核被硬指甲来回刮挠拨弄，指腹在细嫩的穴肉上打着暧昧的圈，时不时狠狠摁几下。最嫩也是最敏感的私处遭受到这般极尽的碾磨搓揉，邓伦难耐地从鼻腔哼出甜腻的呻吟。  
陌生的情潮被点燃，一股热流从小腹往下流，沿途带起一阵酥麻。  
原本干涩的甬道内逐渐湿润滑腻起来，内壁软化，水液渗出，顺着体内埋着的性器向下淌，从交媾处的缝隙滴出透明的液体。

那根粗硬就着这股湿流从体内退出去。  
然后邓伦嘴上的胶带被撕开，一声喘咛随着刺痛感倏忽被释放出来。  
一个霸道的吻就随即落下来。他重重吮吸他的下唇，将唇瓣吸肿浸润成殷红的果冻。舌头长驱直入，在邓伦柔软滑腻的口腔内翻绞索取，又拿舌尖勾着他的舌狠狠搅动，交换着不断渗出的津液。

那阵清甜的白玫瑰香浓郁起来，与烟草、皮革和伏特加的气息缕缕融合在一起，浓烈馥郁。  
这个吻是微醺迷醉的。邓伦被亲得迷迷糊糊颠三倒四，愈发没了抵抗力。他仿佛忘记了自己遭受的是强暴，错乱的神经把敌人当成爱人。

他的小穴还在汩汩渗水，滴滴答答打湿了身下的一块床单。  
邓伦身体被翻向右侧，左手手腕被链条勒住吊在半空。他的左脚踝被一只手握住，长腿被高高抬起扛到那人肩上，然后alpha那尺寸异于常人的炽热就对准泥泞不堪的花心，猛一挺身便整根没入。  
“啊！——哈、啊啊啊……”邓伦嘴上没了封印，浪叫声就猝不及防被顶出来。  
这个姿势提供了更深更便利的性交机会。

滚烫的性器破开层层媚肉，直抵深处。内壁的肉不知廉耻地迎上去，痉挛着化身成上百上千张小嘴，对着那性器又吸又吮。上方的呼吸声随之急促起来。  
他虎口钳住他的腰，在他高热滑嫩的肉穴中又重又猛地抽插起来。每一次都比上一次更深，每一次都比上一次更快。力道大得几乎要把他钉在床上  
邓伦被操得呜咽声都破碎不成调。  
他跌入快感的漩涡，内壁被狠狠撞击，撞得小穴又酸又麻又美，激得深处不停抽搐着，分泌出丰沛甜美的汁液。  
眼睛仍被绑着，泪水涎水流了满面，表情似是痛苦，又像欢愉。  
下一个冲刺狠狠顶上他的前列腺点，又狠又准。  
邓伦猛地弓起背，尖叫声卡在嗓子眼，腿根打着颤痉挛起来，小腹紧绷，灭顶的快感噼里啪啦往前端涌去——龟头就哆嗦着吐出了第一波乳白的浊液。

高潮后的邓伦敏感得不堪一击。  
肠壁还在高潮余震中急急收缩着，体内那根仍然坚挺肿胀的肉棒却食髓知味不肯停下，贪吃的小穴也不懂得主人的心情，尽情吞吐着那粗长的物什。  
“停，停下，求你呜——嗯啊，求求你——”邓伦喑哑着声音哀哀求饶，却因剧烈的动作而说不出一句完整的话，高频的抽送狠狠磨擦着穴边嫩肉，他觉得小穴就要被捣烂了，“要，啊要坏了，真的......呜呜真，真的，要坏了......”  
哀求换来的却是重重一巴掌，打在他浑圆丰腴的蜜臀上，清脆的发出“啪”声，雪白娇嫩的肌肤几乎马上泛起娇艳的红。  
火辣辣的疼带来屈辱，屈辱感让他难以自制地兴奋了，下体越发湿得一塌糊涂。邓伦残存的理智唾弃自己，身体却诚实地给出了反应，他软塌的性器又有了抬头的趋势，甬道内壁一阵阵地震颤着。  
他的肉穴紧紧绞着那根巨物，他感受到那东西停顿了一刻，接着一股精液喷涌而出，狠狠冲刷着他脆弱的肠壁。  
他被抬起的腿就脱了力地从那人肩膀滑下，摔落到床上。

身下的床单像团皱皱巴巴的云，斑驳地散布着黏稠湿液与点点白浊。  
邓伦无力地瘫软在上面，黑色镣铐禁锢着苍白的手臂，双颊潮红，衣衫不整，雪胸前两颗红得滴血的乳珠挺立着，赤裸的湿滑黏腻的腿根发着颤合不拢。  
崩颓如坠落的湿玫瑰。  
淫糜而美丽，像副绝世的油画。

随着细微的喀嚓声，他的手腕从镣铐中被解脱出来，留下一圈显眼的红色勒痕。皱成一团堆在锁骨的睡衣也被彻底脱下。  
然后浑身赤裸的他被抱起，像捧起一株白玫瑰，也像捧起月亮。

他被轻轻放在一个光滑冰凉的宽阔容器里，水流声响起，温凉的水就在他身下蓄起浅浅一层。邓伦意识到自己应该是被抱到浴室里的浴缸里了。  
那双大掌将他身体翻转，膝盖抵着坚硬的浴缸底，手臂直着撑起身体，腰就自然地塌下去，臀部翘起。  
他的阴唇仍在一翕一张地颤动，一股水柱对准他的花穴开始冲击，不上不下的力度瘙痒着他的内壁，深处泛起一阵酸涩的空虚。

他的后背贴着他的小腹，邓伦腿间垂着的性器被握在身后那人的掌心里。  
轻轻摩擦着，撸动着，从茎根一直到头端。他神经末梢丰富遍布的龟头被拿捏住，孔洞被指甲坏心眼地戳弄。  
邓伦从小到大被保护的很好，即使是发情期也有安全的抑制剂保证他平稳度过，乖宝宝鲜少做自慰这种事。少经触碰的性器敏感得不像话，仅仅被这样握着玩弄便让他一下软了腰，小嘴倒吸着凉气。  
每一下揉捏都激起他身体最深处的颤栗。海绵体很快受刺激而充血，被握着的粉嫩阴茎就颤巍巍翘起来，马眼汩汩地一滴滴冒出水液。  
他感受到臀瓣之间有个硬物蹭着，蹭得他发痒，空虚感渐渐扩大。  
臀缝的痒意，身前的揉磨，小穴里的水柱冲刷，快感三股汇流，沿着他颤抖的脊背窜上去，电流麻痹了他的大脑。

于是空虚具象成内壁不断上涌的爱液，酸麻难耐，仿佛有成千上万只蚂蚁啮咬着。他不自觉咬住下唇，摆动起细白的腰肢，他想要更多。  
水声停了，接替的是炙热得可以点燃他穴口边缘的硬物。但那肉物只是浅浅戳弄着底下那张小嘴。这不仅完全无法缓解那麻痒的空虚，反而成了新一轮的煎熬折磨。  
邓伦仿佛深陷地狱囹圄，地狱之火撩拨得他干渴难耐，却不肯给他个痛快。  
他急得发疯，急得要哭出来。理智燃烧殆尽，他成了受这根粗大阴茎操控的性奴。

他蒙着眼向前挪动，摸索到前方的浴缸壁，下巴顶住，前胸连带着乳头贴在那冰凉坚实的瓷壁上，塌下腰，屁股高高撅起。两只手不用再撑着地，向后摸上自己的臀瓣。  
十指用力掰开臀缝，葱白的指尖就陷在丰腴的臀肉里。露出已经被肏得熟烂糜红的小穴，周围都是亮晶晶的黏腻的水液。  
他幻想着自己被狠狠贯穿的快感，内壁失控地抽搐起来，却迟迟等不来它真实发生。  
他隐约明白过来那人在等什么。  
急迫的渴求突破心里最后一道防线，邓伦颤动的双唇间吐出两个带着哭腔的字：“给我……”

然后他渴求的便如约而至——  
粗大的肉棒没有受到任何抵抗和阻碍，滑顺地捅进他体内，贯穿到底。  
太满了...太胀了...  
后入允许阴茎捣到前所未有的深度，几乎要把他的小腹捅得变形。  
甬道被塞得满满当当，他湿软的嫩肉甚至可以清晰感受那坚硬肉物的形状，虬结的青筋在他体内搏动着。

交媾处激烈地摩擦起来，囊袋晃动着打到臀肉，发出令人耳热的啪啪声响，伴着噗噗滋滋的水渍声回荡在浴室内。  
邓伦的面颊被前前后后的律动推压到平滑的瓷砖上，他贴着那处冰凉，浑身都发着烫。  
他的世界一片漆黑，他仿佛一叶颠簸的小舟，被情欲的巨浪高高抛起又重重跌落，思绪在剧烈的震荡中腾空飞起。

接着一个滔天的海浪将整只船打翻，他被里里外外淋透——体内捣弄着的炽热猝不及防撞上他深处的敏感点，他条件反射地反弓起背，仰起头剧烈地呻吟出声。  
身后的人接收到讯息，瞄准这个点开始猛戳猛捣。  
又快又猛的快感迅速地大量积累起来，他的敏感点就快被捅穿，肠壁剧烈地缩紧，圆润的脚趾紧紧蜷缩，穴肉深处激起一阵失禁感。  
啊……不，不要，要泄出来了呜——  
邓伦流着泪摇头尖叫，用最后的力气拼了命地向前，想逃脱这恐怖的快感，却被大手一把捞回来操了个结实。  
内壁不受控制地疯狂痉挛，仿佛再也承受不住，穴洞深处吐出一包清澈透明的水液，对着龟头兜头浇下。  
那肉物似乎也被浇得一个激灵，在他体内突然胀大一倍，撑得他受不住，然后内壁就遭受到一股猛烈的喷射，来势汹汹，激荡着嫩肉。直接把邓伦推向更高的高潮，他爽得灵魂都嗡鸣，几乎要昏厥过去，前端也跟着射了出来。  
他跪都跪不住了，身子软着往前扑，却没有跌到地面，而是被一个臂弯牢牢接住。他依偎在他怀里，感受到那人在他额头落下一个怜惜的吻。

他们回到卧室，在卧室里那张铺满的柔软的羊毛地毯上，邓伦被摁着又做了两回。  
他完全敞开着大腿，无力反抗任何侵犯，此时任何人都能压住他青紫嫣红的腿根将性器送入顶到最深处。一朵被迫彻底盛开的白玫瑰。  
他的穴口被磨的快出血，阴唇高高肿起，每次蹭过都触发绵里藏针般的刺痛酸麻。他可怜的粉嫩小肉棒什么东西也吐不出来了。  
身体熟门熟路地攀上又一个高潮时，他身体极致地颤抖，灵魂却仿佛剥离了出来，升上高空，漂浮着他的灵魂茫然谛视着一片粉红的、玫瑰色的沙漠。荒芜而空寂。  
他什么都不知道了。

02

一向工作勤勉的大明星邓伦连着翘了三天的活动。

这确乎是件稀奇事。  
在这个男性omega只占总人口2%的社会里，他们往往不会成为公众人物，即使有也会用尽办法装作beta进行活动。  
只有邓伦，他坦坦荡荡地以omega的身份做演员，并且以出色亮眼的表现成为一颗冉冉升起的新星。别人歧视他的耐力不够，他便咬着牙工作，连轴转五十几个小时也不歇息，无声地打脸了所有怀疑者，也成了别的omega的励志榜样。  
大众逐渐明白，这个漂亮的男孩子骨子里藏着极倔强的韧性。  
可是这三天邓伦却没有理由地缺席了所有行程，只是窝在家里，据说连吃食都是助理一餐餐送去的。

等到了篮球综艺录制那天，邓伦才顶着苍白的小脸出现在现场。他套着件宽松的运动外套，立着领拉链拉到最高。即使是化妆也掩不住他一脸的倦色，身形摇摇欲坠。  
队员们都关切地上前，邓伦却只沉默着摆手，踱步坐到自己的位置上。  
然后他看见林书豪进来了。

按照往常，他会立马站起来，兴致勃勃地小步跑到人跟前，等待一只有力的手臂，运气好的时候，是一双张开的臂膀——邓伦想起林书豪滚烫的怀抱，那个他趁着手臂高举的空隙获得的紧紧的拥抱。

他仰慕他。从七年前自己还寂寂无名的时候就开始。  
他看着他突破人种的障碍，成为纽约最夺目璀璨的林疯狂；他也看着他的败退，他所遭受的不公待遇。于是他跟着同哭同笑，激动庆贺也一起，痛哭涕流也一起。  
仰望这个人慢慢成了他的习惯：一个支撑他克服omega身份障碍的深深植入骨子里的习惯。他始终记着自己从他身上学到的信念、毅力与平和。  
他想，或许他们是一样的。

终于，邓伦花了七年时间，跟林书豪在同一个高度见面了。  
他还记得自己是怎样按捺住雀跃的心脏，伸出手去说那句“你好”的。  
掌心很温热，人也出乎意料地很温柔。  
也许是海洋一般的包容，和他始终平和易于接近的气息，给了邓伦心底那个念头一片可以发芽生长的土壤——仰慕的心情不知什么时候就变质成一种更加热切的情感，一种想要触碰对方身体的情感。  
也不是没可能对吧，而且他俩家住的也很近。邓伦心里咕噜咕噜冒着泡泡。

但他怎么也没想到，这个泡泡会以如此疼痛的方式破裂。  
邓伦看着林书豪朝他走近，心里想的却是藏在衣服下，自己脖颈、锁骨，以及身上各处遍布着的青青紫紫的痕迹，如此堕落糜烂。  
于是他装作没看见，避开了对方伸出的手，扯着嘴角轻轻打了声招呼。

录制很顺利地进行着，两位领队却都是兴致不高的样子。主持人卖力活跃着气氛，一面朝这边打了个眼色。  
邓伦有些诧异，悄悄望向右侧坐着的林书豪。  
没想到他的脸色也很差，眉头紧锁，显现出一副邓伦看不懂的神情。  
然后他回望邓伦，眼眸里浮浮沉沉着翻涌的情绪。

03

两人之间平静的表面下暗涌着不知名的潮动，却也一直没有别的联系，直到一周后的录制杀青庆功宴才又见了面。  
林书豪注意到邓伦没带助理，于是他在宴席差不多到尾声的时候提前溜了出去。他坐进车里，守着酒店大门。  
不断有工作人员、球员们走出来，却始终不见邓伦的身影。  
林书豪心里感到一丝不对劲，猛然想起席间一个肥肠大肚的投资商看向邓伦的眼神，他一下子弹起来，打开车门不要命地冲进酒店，狂摁电梯升上三楼。  
三楼大厅早就空空荡荡。  
正做着最后清理的服务生冷不丁被一米九几的人揪住衣领，被质问邓伦在哪。脸涨成酱猪肝色，他拼命摇着头说不知道，才被扔回地上，心有余悸地看着那人奔驰的背影很快不见。

最后，林书豪是在二三楼间的楼梯拐弯处找到邓伦的。  
他深v的衬衫纽扣被扯掉几颗，裸着苍白得刺眼的胸脯，随着喘息上下起伏。身上压着一个肥胖的男人正在解他的皮带，嘴里还吐着羞辱的言语：“……你个骚货，不过是个下贱的omega，还有胆子拒绝老子，看我不——”  
话没说完，也说不完了。他被重重一脚踢下楼梯，滚动的样子像个滑稽的圆鼓鼓的皮球。

林书豪颤着手把邓伦抱进怀里。他低头去看他，看见一张不正常的潮红的小脸，呼吸也紊乱着。  
他闻到那阵清甜的白玫瑰香。  
他魂牵梦绕着的白玫瑰如今就乖乖倚靠在他胸口。玫瑰轻轻睁开眼睛凝望着他，眼里蓄了一层融动着的水雾。  
他的眼睛生得真过分啊。林书豪默默地想，可能在第一次看到这双眼睛的时候，罪孽就在他隐藏得很好的阴暗的那半边心里生根了吧。

那个夜晚不能算意外，而是他的罪孽。  
跌跌撞撞回家的那个深夜，他满脑子满心魂都被这双眼睛、这个人占据。绕路到邓伦家门口是特意，看见那扇没掩严实的窗是意外，鬼使神差地撬开跳了进去是他的欲心作祟。  
然后事态就彻底脱离了掌控。  
待他彻底清醒过来，收敛起暴走的信息素。疲惫不堪的邓伦已经像个小孩一样沉沉睡去，嘴里轻声嘟囔着的，却是他的名字。  
那一刻他就什么都明白了。

邓伦意识烧灼，却还是能辨识出抱着他的人是林书豪。  
他安心地搂住对方的脖子，拿臀瓣隔着布料去蹭那人的腿根，企图缓解后穴里的酸涩麻痒。  
林书豪无奈地摁住他，不让他乱动：“……怎么我们都中了同一招。”  
林书豪跪在邓伦旁边，手扶着他的肩膀，嘴凑到那散发着玫瑰香的后颈。邓伦顺从地低下头，把后颈拱手奉上，接着他就被林书豪临时标记了。  
神台恢复了几分清明，邓伦突然身体一僵——烟草味覆着伏特加，尔后雪松香幽幽袭来——他刻骨也难忘的信息素气味。  
他抬头看他。  
对面的人维持着跪姿，俯身亲吻他的手背，“我将依照神的旨意至死爱你，用一生赎罪。”  
“在毁灭我这件事上，你与上帝有同样的权力。”

他遇见他，是命数，更是劫数。

默然间他泪如泉涌。

FIN.

*  
在我荒瘠的土地上你是最后的玫瑰。——《二十首情诗与绝望的歌》聂鲁达


End file.
